


Study Break

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been studying for hours and your boyfriend, Prince Thranduil, is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

            “Please take a break?”

            “Thrandy, I’ve told you, I’ve got to study. I have a test soon.”

            “And I’ve told you not to call me that,” he sounded irritated, but you knew he was just bored.

            “Then we’re even.”

            Silence returned and you thought he was going to let you study in peace, until you felt his arms circle around your waist and his breath on your neck. “Please, darling. Just a short break?” His question rumbled through you and you leaned into his touch. He chuckled.

            He nibbled your ear and your breathing got heavier. “Let me help you relax.”

            And you did. His hands wandered familiar paths across your skin, the exposed skin at the base of you neck, skirting around your taught nipples, down to massage your hips. You pushed your chair back and twisted to kiss him, lips smushed together, tongues battling, teeth clashing. It wasn’t pretty, but it was satisfying. 

            He pulled you so that you were standing, and never breaking the kiss, turned your bodies so that he could sit and you were straddling his lap. You’d never been in this position before, but you liked it. It made you feel powerful.

            You could already feel him straining against you, so you reached down and cupped him, earning you a gasp from his red lips.  He looked at you hungrily and suddenly all bets were off. His hand was up your dress and massaging you.

            “You’re so wet so soon. I can feel how drenched your panties are,” he practically moaned in your ear, and you felt yourself get wetter. He chuckled.

            “Only for you. Always for you.”

            At your words he began to rub harder, avoiding your clit. He was going to make you beg and he knew that you would.

            “Please,” you wasted no time; you wanted.

            “Please what?”

            “Please, touch me.”

            “But I already am,” he feigned confusion, so you grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to your pearl of nerves.

            “Oh, I see. You want me to give you _pleasure_ instead of just _teasing_ you,” he smirked. You were putty in his hands.

            You were in need. You didn’t know how he could make you go from studying to desperate for him in a matter of minutes, but he did. You whimpered as he rubbed a figure-eight pattern down there with one hand and gently squeezed your breast with the other, his tongue alternately exploring your mouth, ear and neck. You were a mess and you ground against his erection, trying to spur him into action.

            “If you keep doing this it won’t last very long, darling,”

            “I don’t care about longevity, I want you. Now.”

            “As my lady wishes,” he lifted you ever so slightly and pulled off your drenched panties as you made quick work of his trouser ties and released his erection. You stroked it lovingly and he slipped a finger inside of you. He moved in and out, curling his fingers against you, making you clench around him.

            “Mmmm, so tight, so hot. I think you’re ready for me.”

            “Yes, please.”

            “Hold on to my shoulders,” he whispered softly. You would never get used to how gentle he could be when he was such a strong dominant individual. You obeyed and let him guide your hips up to hover over his erection. He helped you align yourselves before guiding you down onto him. You buried your head in his neck and moaned as his length filled you. He allowed you a moment to adjust and when you lightly bit down on his collarbone, his hands commanded your hips, slowly moving you up and down. 

            You took command of your body, slowing the movements, making him grunt in frustration and lust. “Please, Y/N, faster. Please,” his pleas sounded slightly strangled and you smirked, knowing you could bring the great prince to begging.

            He reached up and massaged your breasts, one in each hand. You arched into his touch and increased your tempo. You took his face in your hands and kissed him passionately. “I love you, Thranduil.”

            “As I love you, Y/N, always and forever.”

            One hand grasped the back of your neck and pulled you in to kiss him again. This kiss was slow and beautiful, a contrast to your fast lovemaking. You felt his other hand circle your clit. 

            “Come for me, darling,” his silky smooth voice made rough by his panting tipped you over the edge and your peak crashed into you, leaving you calling his name. As your muscles clenched around him he reached his climax and you felt him come. Your bodies slowed to a stop and you sat atop him, leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around you. You were both sweaty and panting and sticky.

            He chuckled.

            “What’s so funny?”

            “I think I need to interrupt your studying more often.”

            “Oh my —“ you sat up a bit and looked around you. “We’re in the library. The _Royal_ Library. Your father could have seen us!”

            “He is busy with council meetings. He never comes here anymore. Neither does anyone else, save you. Which I believe is the reason you study here.”

            You looked at him, knowing he was right, but still not wanting to admit it.

            “And you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy it, even though we could have been caught in the throws of passion, you riding me, making me call your name...”

            You blushed. Maybe you should schedule more study breaks with your prince.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in the hour I had before class today. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy it! As always, comments are welcomed!


End file.
